The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a method for fabricating the same, and a memory system including the semiconductor device.
As one of scaling technologies which increase a density of a semiconductor device, a transistor in which a fin shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body has been suggested.
Such a transistor may use a three-dimensional channel so that scaling is possible. Further, without increasing a gate length of the transistor, a current control capacity may be improved. Furthermore, an SCE (short channel effect) that of a potential in the channel region is affected by a drain voltage may be efficiently suppressed.